Consumers continually seek more efficient, convenient and versatile ways to transport contents such as cargo to be stowed in a motor vehicle such as a sedan or truck. Conventional means of stowage/cargo transport has consisted mainly in the non-compartmentalized trunk space of the sedan or open bed of the truck. This means has served its purpose satisfactorily, however, several drawbacks exist. One disadvantage is that the cargo is freely movable within the stowage compartment such as the trunk, and can be damaged in the event of a sudden stop. Even if cargo is not damaged but rolls toward the back of the trunk, persons of smaller stature have a difficult time retrieving it. Further, it is difficult to transport a mixture of heavy items with more delicate or fragile items in one large compartment.
Automotive storage nets have been developed which will advantageously provide safety to contents to be stowed in the vehicle. The automotive nets can be expandable to receive a sufficient amount of stowage, yet non-elastic enough to prevent stowed items within the net from moving more than a predetermined distance. These nets typically span the width of the trunk space or truck bed. When attempting to use the cargo area behind an empty storage net, the storage net often obstructs clear access to such an area. The storage nets can be unhooked and placed to the side; however, items placed in the trunk or bed often get tangled in the net. The storage nets can also get caught when trying to close the trunk or bed, causing inconvenience to the user. An unhooked storage net may fly out of a moving open truck bed.
For these reasons, it is desirable to have a means to properly and conveniently store the automotive storage net when not in use while leaving it easily accessible for when it is desired or required.